A network service provider may monitor various metrics related to the performance of a communications networks. For instance, network service providers may monitor bandwidth utilization, packet drop statistics, and initial connection time wait, as some examples. Typical values for these performance metrics may be referred to as a performance baseline. By monitoring and recording these performance metrics, the network service provider may identify network problems, as well as identify functional aspects of the communications network that may be improved.